


Jam

by Master_Magician



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Magician/pseuds/Master_Magician
Summary: "Oh, hey, Panam." V jumped slightly, like a kid caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. It wasn't often V became flustered, but Panam had to admit, it was a cute look on him. "Find any treasure?"
Relationships: Panam Palmer/Male V
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	Jam

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, not quite the work I planned on doing next, but it is the one I finished next, so here you go.
> 
> Enjoy.

If Nomad's were good at anything, it was repurposing scrap into workable tech. Considering their lifestyle on the road, it was a vital skill. Some were better than others, but all of them, Panam included, could do it.

Which was why places like rummage sales, such as this one, could be a veritable treasure trove of useful material. One never knew what they could find hidden amongst the refuse.

Then you had ones like today where the junk on display was exactly that, junk.

Much to Panam's chagrin, she hadn't identified a single usable thing here. Some pieces were rusted or broken beyond even Nomad repair, while others had zero use even in pristine condition. It had been quite some time since she busted this badly.

However, useful salvage wasn't the only thing Panam sought today.

"Would he like this?" Panam mused under her breath as she examined her latest find. A light tan jacket, just about the right size for V. It wasn't long before she dismissed the item. "Nah, he loves his Aldecaldo jacket too much."

Panam had to pause her thoughts, a warm fuzzy sensation coming over her.

It was finally over. V's condition was fixed and that sense of utter helplessness, the fear, was banished at last. Now, they had all the time in the world. Granted, it was a bit under a year ago that they'd found their cure, but Panam felt that rush of joy every time she remembered he was going to be okay.

Now, here she was, digging around a roadside sale for V's birthday present. His birthday present! At first, neither Panam nor V were even sure he was going to live that long. Now, months after his supposed 'death date', the man was still going strong. While his health was still far worse than Panam would have liked, he was improving every day. Panam certainly preferred poor health that was slowly improving as opposed to poor health slowly getting worse.

Panam didn't dare hope, but the fact that she could even be here, looking for a birthday gift, made her spirits soar.

Good thing it was only herself and V at the sale, if any of the other Aldecaldos had seen the way her face lit up, she'd never hear the end of it. V, on the other hand would probably just go "aww" and hug her until she couldn't breathe.

Not that she'd complain.

It took way too long for Panam to realize she was hugging the jacket close and smiling like a complete idiot.

Panam quickly discarded the now offensive jacket as if it was burning her hands, and was relieved to see nobody had seen her little display of madness.

After combing the last of the piles, Panam decided enough was enough and it was time to give up. There was nothing she was going to find worth a damn here.

Now she just had to figure out where V ran off to. The place wasn't very big so he couldn't have gotten, too far.

As if waiting on that very que, the sound of a strumming guitar reached Panam's ears.

Far as she was aware, nobody, save the owner, was here with them, and she hadn't heard anyone else enter the front door or trek around.

Following the sound, Panam found a rather interesting sight.

Sitting in some dim corner of the sale sat V on a small stool, electric guitar in hand. His fingers working the strings with an expert skill that Panam had never seen him display. While Panam knew V had his own share of skills, this was one she hadn't been aware of.

Panam was content to watch the man work his musical magic for hours. He looked so relaxed and like he was enjoying himself. It was a sight that Panam never failed to appreciate.

"Hmm, your input knows his stuff." The elderly man who owned the place appeared at Panam's side. "Been a long time since I've seen someone that good."

"Yeah." Panam was smiling again in spite of herself. "He really is great."

It didn't take a genius to figure out she wasn't talking about the music.

Just then, a wonderful idea came to mind.

"How much?" Panam motioned toward the guitar with her head.

Panam barely registered the price, she didn't care, and was perfectly happy with paying anything for something that made V happy. His birthday would be the perfect convenient excuse.

While the owner disappeared elsewhere to retrieve a case for the instrument, Panam decided to make herself known to V.

"Nice." Panam approached just after V finished a long note and paused.

"Oh, hey, Panam." V jumped slightly, like a kid caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. It wasn't often V became flustered, but Panam had to admit, it was a cute look on him. "Find any treasure?"

"Nope." Panam popped with a shrug of the shoulders. "Happens sometimes, no big deal. Since when do you play?" At this, the woman arched an eyebrow. "Been practicing when I'm not looking?"

"Actually?" V chuckled as he looked at the guitar resting on his leg. "Never played a day in my life."

"That's bull." Panam shook her head in disbelief. "I mean, you're great at a lot of things, but nobody is that good without practice."

"Well…" V cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Maybe the practice wasn't me?"

"How does…" Panam stopped dead in her tracks as the understanding kicked in. Of, course!

Johnny.

"Guess ol' Johnny Silverhand left a couple presents for me." V smiled, but it wasn't a very cheerful one, no doubt remembering his impromptu headspace roommate. "Shouldn't be surprised, after some of our memories started crisscrossing."

V had told Panam much of his misadventure in sharing a head with Johnny, it was certainly quite the story. Going from two men how hated and wanted to kill each other, to comrades in arms willing to die for each other. Something that very well almost happened.

This was made even more ironic because of just how diametrically opposed the two were.

It really didn't surprise Panam, to be honest. Look at her and V, they were on total opposite ends of almost everything, and yet the pair were head over heels for each other.

Hmm… opposites do attract, indeed.

"So, what?" Panam changed the subject before it could get too grim. "Planning to start up a band? Become a rockerboy, too?"

Panam inwardly cringed. That wasn't much of a subject change.

"No." At least V was laughing, a real one, too. "Not my thing. Although…"

"Although, what?" Panam really didn't like it when he sounded like that. She had a strong feeling she wasn't about to like where this was going.

"I think I might know someone who might make an awesome singer." V was full on grinning now, and Panam decided that oh yes, she definitely didn't like where this was going.

"Oh, hell no." Panam almost snarled, the heat slowly creeping up her neck and cheeks, a sensation that was happening all too often to her ever since she met V. "I don't sing. Not for all the eddies in the world and on the moon."

"Really, now?" V had that look again, that mischievous look that both twisted Panam's insides in a delightfully awful way while foretelling doom at the same time. "I seem to recall…"

"No!" Panam felt the flush rising exponentially. She knew all too well where this was going.

"A certain somebody…" V continued, totally ignoring the woman's protests. "A certain somebody after she's had a few…"

"You know, I know a lot of holes in the badlands." Panam threatened, face full on burning now. "More than a few plenty big enough for your skinny ass."

"Aww…" V gave her a look that was making her insides melt. "You'd miss me, too much."

"That's… well, yeah, but… no, I mean… gah!" Panam stuttered before V broke out into a fresh burst of hysterical laughter.

"You know I'm going to get you." Panam put on her best glare, a far weaker one than she would have liked. "You have to sleep sometime."

"Threats and promises, m'lady." V bowed and attempted to stand.

Only to instantly wobble and start to fall.

"Whoa." Panam, all humor and playful banter forgotten rushed forward and caught him instantly. "I got you."

"Thanks." V cleared his throat nervously before trying to move away to stand on his own. "I'm okay, now."

Panam was having none of it.

At least V was starting to get the message now. Back when these new spells started, he'd been adamant about refusing help. In doing so, he'd landed face down in the dirt way too many times for Panam liking. Now, he might attempt to weasel out with the occasional gripe, but he at least let Panam support him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Panam held onto the arm slung across her shoulders while V's other went to place the guitar back into its resting place.

"Putting it back?" V said slowly, not understanding the query.

"Nope." Panam shook her head. "It's yours."

It was in this exact moment that the store owner returned, case in hand.

Still unsure what was going on, V allowed the man to take it and place it inside before handing the instrument back to him. Giving the young could one last nod and a smile, he vanished once again elsewhere into the building.

"What?" Panam shrugged her shoulders. "Happy early birthday."

V said nothing, merely gave her a slightly wide-eyed stare. Using the arm on her shoulders, he used what strength he had to pull her close into an embrace. One that Panam was delighted to return.

In doing so, she snatched the case out of his hand.

"Hey, what're..."

"Nope." Panam cut him off by lightly bobbing him in the stomach with the plastic case. "I'll carry it. You just lean on me, and try not to fall over."

"Okay…" V sighed before relenting.

If he noticed Panam's triumphant grin, he said nothing about it.

They made their way back outside like that. V, walking on shaky legs with his arm around Panam to keep himself upright. All the while Panam leaned in close with an arm around his waist and carrying the guitar case with her other.

It was neither the first time nor the last V had an episode like this. Apparently, it was part of the healing process. Medicine was never one of Panam's strong suits so most of the jargon went way over her head, but she did latch onto what to expect and how to help. Regardless, times like this were far better than coughing up blood or blacking out.

Not that Panam wouldn't have just carried him if she had to.

Making their way back to her Thorton, Panam left V leaning against the side of the car while she loaded their precious cargo into the backseat. Once that was done, she returned to the front and helped V climb into his own seat. The worst of the spell was already fading, and he should have been able to do it by himself with only a tiny bit of difficulty, but Panam felt it was better to be safe rather than sorry.

Sitting in the driver's seat and starting the engine, Panam looked back over at V. "Ready to g…"

Only to be silenced when she felt his lips on hers.

Panam would never admit it, but not even she was immune to the brain frying effects that were V's kisses. On pure reflex, her arms came up to encircle his neck and pull him as close as the middle between them would allow. Oh, how she would have loved to just yank him on top of her in the seat.

Panam only wished they both had an implant for better lung capacity.

"Whew…" Panam sucked in deep breaths of air once they were forced to part. "Not going to complain, but what was that for?"

"For thinkin' of me." V answered earnestly, a fond look gracing his countenance that made Panam want to kiss him again. Not for the first time, she restrained herself. "How could I ever thank you, hmm?"

"Maybe you can thank me, by playing me a song later tonight? Impress me."

"I think I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> Little shorter than some of my other ones, and probably not as good. I'm a little behind on several things here but I wanted to get something done. Let me know what you all think.


End file.
